The curse of Sunset Maonsion! II "Cellar and Pits"
Prolog: 'D'ie beiden Ärtzte schliefen auf einer Liege im Lazaretzelt. Sie waren noch wärend des Fluges zusammen gebrochen. Helena und Mitarma saßen an einem der Betten und prüften den Puls des Matoraners. "Der arme Arzt!" sprach Mitarma. "Nein," erwiederte Helena, "die armen anderen Matoraner!" Mitarma sah sie fragend an. "Fünzehn von ihnen haben heute ihr Leben verloren!" fuhr die Arg Matoranerin fort, "sie wurden in den Wahnsinn und ins Verderben getrieben!" Mitarma schluckte durch und schwieg. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Toppers und Gondon standen in dem Kommandatur Zelt und hörten Brigahmi zu. Diese legte ihnen die Auswertung ihrer nächtlichen Messwerte for. "'D'as ist unmöglich," sprach Gondon, "aber wenn ich es nicht im Dorf erlebt hätte, könnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben." Toppers nickte nur und dachte an die fünfzehn Matoraner die bei den Kämpfen und sprüngen nach den Verro Coptern ums Leben gekommen waren. "Diese Insel versinkt im Wahnsinn!" sagte Penelope während sie in das Zelt trat, "die beiden Ärtzte können gleich mit uns sprechen." Im Gedanken malte sich Gondon das aus was er am wenigsten hören oder lesen wollte. Doch sein Gefühl veriet ihm was anderes. Ungebetenne Gäste 'D'ie Luftschiffe erreichten die nördliche Insel. Zwei der Luftschiffe waren große und klopige Konstrukte voller Kratzer und Schrammen. Das dritte war ein kleineres Modell, aber um so prunktvoller. Es war mit Gold und Silber verziert und diente Adoran als fliegende Luxusunterkunft. Durch eine gläsernde Kugel die an dem Speisesaal des Luftschiffes angebaut war blickte Adoran auf die Insel. Vor ihm erschien das Anwesen "Sunset Mansion", es war von düsterer Eleganz. Eine tiefe Freude packte den Matoraner und seine Augen klebten förmlich auf der Parkanlage. Bald musste die Villa, das Herz des Anwesens zu sehen sein. Die Gier die Villa zu betreten wuchs in Adoran heran und wurde immer stärker. Jetzt erschien die Villa in seinem Sichtfeld. Wut machte sich in ihm breit, unnachgibige Wut. Eine Anlage aus sieben Zaunanlagen umgab das ganze Anwesen. Lauter bewaffnette Matoraner bewegten sich in der Zeltstadt zwischen der Zaunanlage. 'A'doran kochte vor Wut, er wusste das er trotz seines Amtes und Titels auf die Matoraner am Boden wohl kaum etwas bewirken konnte, aber etwas in ihm erfasste seinen Verstand und zwang ihn dazu. Die Luftschiffe landeten unweit der letzten Zaunanlage und Adoran, der Bauführer und zwei Architekten liefen auf den bewachten Eingang zu. Die beiden Matoraner die neben dem Wachzelt und der Schranke standen sahen unbeeindruckt auf den Matoraner in einem teuren Designer Anzug. Dieser wedelte mit einem Bund Blätter. Eine Matoranerin lief hastig hinter diesem her. "Dieses Anwesen gehört mir!" sprach Adoran und hielt dem Wachen eine der Besitzurkunden unter die Kanohi. Der Wache nahm sie an sich und las das Dokument durch. "Einen moment bitte," sagte er freundlich, "ich werde meinen Vorgesetzten benachrichtigen." 'T'oppers und Gondon lasen sich die Urkunden durch, sie waren ordenlich geführt und alles stimmte so weit über ein. "Ok, Herr Adoran," erwiederte Gondon, "wenn unsere Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind und die Gefahr behoben ist werden wir ihnen ihr Anwesen überlassen!" "Was!" fauchte Adoran sauer, "diese Anwesen gehört mir!" Toppers sah zu Gondon herüber und nickte, "von diesem Anwesen, besonders von der Villa geht eine ernste Gefahr aus!" "Ach was!" schrie Adoran aufgebracht, "diese Gefahr ist nur eure Erfindung!" Toppers schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Matoraner im Designeranzug in die Augen. Wut entbrannt ging dieser mit seinem komischen Gefolge davon. Gondon fragte einen der Wachen, "habt ihr die Personen fotographiert?" Der Wache nickte und übergab seinem Vorgesetzten die Minidisk. Unter der Erde! Penelope und Mitarma sahen auf das dreidimensionale Modelle das sich auf dem Bildschirm aufbaute. Kategorie:Jadekaiser